herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sabine Wren
'Sabine Wren'is a protagonist in the upcoming television show Star Wars Rebels. ''She is a young Mandalorian who has aligned herself with the ''Ghost's ''crew, and is something of a weapons specialist, with her clear preference being explosives. Sabine is prone to doing things with a dramatic flair and is described by the creators as being very artistic, also indulging in graffiti art in her spare time and leaving graffiti at the sites of her and her friend's attacks against the Empire. She has also been described as spunk, hip, and being akin to a tomboy. She is voiced by Tiya Sircar. Background Information Personality and Traits Like the rest of her crew, Sabine was sympathetic to victims of the Empire. Her past with the Empire led to a strong hatred towards the Imperials. Aboard the Ghost, Sabine was considered the "daughter" of the bunch. She looked up to Hera and Kanan, and thought of Zeb as an older brother and Ezra as a younger brother. She tended to ignore Ezra's signs of affection towards her, considering him just a good friend. Sabine was also a skilled graffiti artist, a skill she implemented into most of her missions. In addition to simply spraying Imperials, Sabine also made use of "paint bombs", which she would occasionally rig to Imperial vehicles.Additionally, Sabine was capable of using the Ghost's cannons. Her past and age has molded her into a fierce rebel but also left with trust issues. This caused a slight row between her and Hera until the Twi'lek convinced Sabine to have faith in her and Kanan despite their secrets, about which they, for the most part, keep Sabine in the dark. This stemmed from her time in the Imperial Academy, where she had blindly taken orders in a setting where she wasn't allowed to ask questions, something she described to be a nightmare. As noted by Ezra, Sabine was something of a loner among the crew of the Ghost, spending a lot of time in her room, and showing a tendency to eat and do combat practice on her own. Sabine was tormented by guilt over her role in helping the Empire to build weapons used to subjugate Mandalore. When she spoke out, her family chose to side with the Empire and cast her out. Unable to cope with her past, Sabine found comfort and self-expression in art and graffiti. She initially regarded the Darksaber as an ill omen for bringing nothing but trouble to her family. As a result, Sabine was initially unwilling to assume the responsibility and leadership which came with wielding the weapon. With the help of Ezra, Fenn, and Kanan, Sabine managed to overcome her fears and master the weapon. Weapons, Gear and Skills Sabine was equipped with a uniquely painted set of Mandalorian armor as well as a helmet. She wielded a customized pair of different-colored (grey/yellow and blue/grey) WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, which were used by various Mandalorians during the Clone Wars era. After her armor was damaged by Darth Vader, she repainted it with new colors and dyed her hair a light blue to match it. She also was in ownership of an airbrush and art supplies, which she used to express herself, and promote the Rebellion. During her second trip to the Third Moon of Concord Dawn she stole a jetpack from an Imperial Super Commando. It was damaged by Gar Saxon during the escape, but was repaired before the mission on Geonosis. Recently, Sabine has acquired the Darksaber, and soon began to train to wield it. Fenn Rau gifted Sabine with Mandalorian Vambraces which are armed with Grappling Lines, Sleep Darts, a Repulsor, weapons Mandalorians designed to combat against the Jedi. Marksmanship Sabine is skilled enough with blasters to wield two simultaneously and shoot multiple targets down and is trusted enough to be the gunner of the Ghost. She was skilled enough to quick-draw her blaster and shoot Fenn Rau's blaster out of his hand in a Mandalorian duel, a true testament to her skills when compared to an older and more experienced Mandalorian warrior. Sabotage Sabine is an excellent saboteur, using explosives and knowing when and where to strike, and bring down her targets, whether they're tie fighters, buildings, etc., as well as to make excellent distractions. Explosives Sabine makes use of explosives as a saboteur, but also uses bombs that yield varying effects, such as her paint-bombs, smoke-bombs, EMPs, and even fireworks. She also uses bombs with remote detonation or proximity-sensors. Artist Sabine expresses herself with anti-imperial graffiti, and custom paints her gear. She always leaves her mark on her exploits, usually with a bomb hidden in the artwork. Her skills as an artist are exquisite enough that Lando Calrissian offered to buy some samples of her work. Imperial Academy/Mandalorian training Sabine trained in the Imperial Academy on Mandalore and actually learned a great deal in various subjects, such as Imperial workings in military, their arms and weapons, some alien languages, and more, making her a valued member of the crew of the Ghost. As a Mandalorian, she is also trained in hand-to-hand combat and is quite athletic, able to use acrobatics to easily dodge and evade her enemies, and she is skilled enough in fighting to outmatch a trained imperial officer like Arihnda Pryce and hold her own against a Mandalorian veteran like Gar Saxon. Her Imperial Academy training also gave her the edge she needed to infiltrate Skystrike Academy in an undercover mission. Lightsaber Training Sabine begins lightsaber training in order to wield the Darksaber in hopes of rallying Mandalore to the Rebel cause. At first, she trains using wooden training sabers to master the basics under Kanan and Ezra's tutelage. Kanan then places the Darksaber in her hands to give her real training, which is difficult at first, Sabine finding the blade heavier than she expected, but feels it becoming lighter, which Kanan states "She's connecting with it. It's becoming a part of her". When Sabine finally unloads her emotional baggage, she is able to use her training to best Kanan but restrain herself from going too far. Trivia *She is voiced by Tiya Sircar. *At the time of the series, she was 16 years old. *Sabine and Ezra are the only members of the Ghost crew to regularly wear helmets. *In Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal, Sabine takes blaster shots to her chest plate and helmet after she attempted to shoot Darth Vader with her pistols. These scars inspired her to change her appearance. **She painted orange markings onto her gauntlets, elbow pads, right chest plate and helmet. The checkerboard design on her right shoulder received Aurebesh number 5 in black painted in an orange circle, and her left shoulder plate was painted blue with the anooba illustration replaced with a different creature. She now has long sleeves instead of short ones. **Additionally, she dyed the edges of her hair teal instead of orange. She kept this appearance throughout Season 2. *Her mother was a member of Death Watch. **Dave Filoni revealed in the Rebels Recon featurette for The Protector of Concord Dawn that Sabine's mother was present in the throne room on Mandalore when Darth Maul killed Pre Vizsla in the Clone Wars episode "Shades of Reason." *In Season 3, Sabine's look has changed again. **Most traces of pink on her helmet are gone, now being orange instead. The parts that were orange in season 2 are now purple. The gauntlets, kneepads, and elbow pads are also purple. Her left shoulder pad is now a light yellow with a convoree in place of the creature there in season 2, itself a replacement of an illustration of an anooba. Her gloves are now fingerless and now only extent to her wrists instead of her elbows. Her sleeves now have a gray trim on the sides, which was not present in seasons 1 or 2. **Her hair is now also completely changed; as opposed to only being dyed, she has grown the right side significantly while cutting the left side short. It is now primarily light violet, whereas the edges are a darker purple. Gallery Sabine-sw.jpg|Promotional Image of Sabine's artistic side in action Sabine Wren en Disney Infinity.png|Sabine Wren in ''Disney Infinity Sabine_Wren_S2.png|Sabine in Season 2 Sabine_Wren-Rebels_Season_3-Disney_XD_UK.png|Sabine in Season 3 SabineFullBody.png Visions and Voices 16.jpg|Sabine takes the Darksaber Star Wars Rebels Season Three 35.jpg|Sabine, wielding a Darksaber Cs8Ls3fUEAAgO-i.jpg 396f864e0f272e2c464de6dde3dfd955.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Military Heroes Category:Armored Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Normal Badass Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Hero Category:Athletic Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Bully Slayers